


Convention drabble

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RPF drabble to celebrate the convention the lovely QaF cast attended (or didn't attend) in Cologne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention drabble

It's a hot night and even with the windows wide open, it takes Gale forever to fall asleep. "I wonder if they'll send me a postcard," he thinks, turning again on his side.

They do. It arrives a week later, a view of the Cologne cathedral with 9 stick figures drawn at the entrance. Scott's hand is unmistakable.

At the back, the signatures:

We missed you. Bobby

I didn't. More leggy blondes for me. Scott

He means me. Sharon

They showed something called The Secret Circle on the flight over. You were in it. Randy

I kissed Randy under the moon! Thea

Who didn't? Peter

I didn't! Hal

But he grabbed his ass. Harris

Michelle signs it off with a lipstick kiss and a dab of her perfume on the postage stamp


End file.
